


Yet to Come

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever future either of us has, however long that might be, I want to spend it with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _There comes a moment in your life/ Like a window and you see/ Your future there before you/ And how perfect life can be_ (“When Love Is Gone” from _The Muppet Christmas Carol_ )

“I just… I’m trying not to scare you away,” said Pepper, both of Natasha’s hands in both of her own, holding on loosely. “I don’t want to pressure you, or ask you for anything that you think you can’t give, but… Natasha, I need you to know that I’m serious about this, about _us_. Whatever future either of us has, however long that might be, I want to spend it with you.”

“I…” Natasha began, ready to give her usual answer, that the future was uncertain, that she didn’t want to make promises she might not be able to keep— then, she stopped.

She could see it, the future Pepper described, all of their potential futures. Natasha had been trained to look no farther than each mission, each objective, but her time with SHIELD, with the Avengers, with Pepper had taught her that hope wasn’t the liability she had always thought. Pepper would be as heartbroken if Natasha was killed tomorrow as she would be in fifty years, no matter what promises they might exchange.

And Natasha _wanted_ that future. 

Pepper knew her, in a way no one ever had before. She knew about the red in Natasha’s ledger, the nightmares that woke her, the childhood dreams even the Red Room couldn’t completely destroy. She never asked for more than Natasha was willing to give, and Natasha finally realized that she wanted to give her everything.

“I…” she said again. “Yes. I want that, too, Pepper. Forever, if you’ll have me.”

The other woman’s smile was dazzling, before she leaned in to kiss Natasha, fiercely. 

“Forever,” she agreed.

THE END


End file.
